Daddy Lex and Mommy Clark
by TheShackledReaper6969
Summary: Today was finally the day! The proteges of Green Arrow, Batman, Flash, and Aquaman were going to be officially inducted into the JLA. But, wait what's happening! The mentors don't trust their partners/sidekicks? Well, they'll be getting respect soon enough once they investigate CADMUS. Wait, wait who's that boy in the pod? YoungConner!
1. Chapter 1

After Speedy's outburst and leaving of the Hall of Justice, the other sidekicks were left to brood. They couldn't believe that their mentors had such distrust in them! Was it because they were still technically kids?

"When are we suppose to be ready, when they treat us like, like sidekicks!" Kid Flash said exasperated.

Aqualad looked down and said,"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? Trust! They don't even trust us with the basics, that they've got a secret HQ in space!" He yelled out the last part.

Aqualad gave a sigh, "What else aren't they telling us?"

Then Robin said,"I have a better question...Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Kid Flash and Aqualad were surprised by the question and kept silent.

Breaking the silence Aqualad asks,"What is Project CADMUS?" Curious as to why Batman was suspicious of the facility.

Robin looks to him, "Don't know,"he smirks,"but I can find out."

He goes over to the computer and starts to typing until the computer says 'ACCESS DENIED'.

Robin merely snorts,"Wanna bet?"

Suddenly the screen is a light with multiple files and software being cracked and hacked.

"Wow...how are you doing that?" Kid Flash says amazed.

Robin smiles while still looking at the screen, "Same system as the Bat Cave."

Then the computer voice say 'ACCESS GRANTED'.

"Okay Project CADMUS" Robin begins," genetics lab here in DC..That's all there is. But, if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Aqualad says while smiling to KF and Robin.

"Hey, their all about justice!" Robin jokes.

Aqualad sighs," But they said to stay put."

Robin replies wit ha cheeky smile," For the blotting out the sun mission not this."

Kid Flash grabs Robin's shoulder and asks," Wait are, are you going to CADMUS? Because if you're going, then I'm going."

Then KF and Robin turn to Aqualad with big grins.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission." Aqualad said seriously.

"We didn't come for a play date" The Boy Wonder says.

Aqualad smirks widely.

* * *

As they arrived at the Project CADMUS building, found that their was an elevator that went farther down then it should have on a two-story building, went down to sub-level 26 found huge monsters that were called Genomorphs,and Robin hacked into a computer.

"Woah, look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws! These are living weapons!" Robin said.

KF narrowed his eyes," Their engineering an army, but for who?"

"Wait there's something else," Robin says as Aqualad comes up from behind him to look at his holographic screen," Project Kr...ugh...the files triple encrypted I-I cant-"

Suddenly they hear, "Don't move!"

"Wait Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

Aquald looks at the man closer then say," I know you, Guardian a hero."

"I do my best" Guardian says.

"Then what are you doing here?" KF asks.

"I'm chief of security, and you are trespassing, but we can call the Justice League and get this all sorted out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?!" Kf says incredulously.

"Weapons? What are yo-" Guardian cuts off, as soon as the horns on the genomorph on his shoulders light up.

Then Guardian orders the genomorphs to take the little heroes down hard and with no mercy. Robin throws down a smoke bomb, and barely escape by getting into a elevator to get out of CADMUS. Aqualad looks up at the elevator floor counter going from 42 to 43 and so on.

"We're going going down?!" Aqualad says.

"Dude out is up!" KF says to Robin while pointing his fingers up.

"Excuse me? Project Kr? It's down on sub-level 52." Robin says.

This is getting out of control," Aqualad says while rubbing his neck and pacing in the elevator," Robin perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League."

KF and Robin look down at he ground to think, when the elevator dings, opening it's doors to floor 52. They all get into fighting positions, but relax when they see no enemies. The walls of the cave were strange, they looked not at all like rock, but more like something squishy and gooey not to mention the fact that the wall were freaking pink!

Robin runs out of the elevator and KF looks over to Aqualad, " We are already here."

Aqualad gives a deep sigh and follows after Kid Flash and Robin.

Suddenly, while they are scoping out the perimeter and trying to figure out which path they should take that might lead to Project Kr their attacked! The thing that was attacking them was a Genomorph with large horns and apparently a telekinetic judging by the gas barrels that were floating and about o be launched right at them. So, with no other choice our 3 sidekicks take the right hall which as they are running reveals a big metal door at the end of it, and a woman walking out of it. The door was quickly closing so Kid Flash taking the initiative gets something to hold the door open a bit longer, but it wouldn't hold long.

"Hurry!" KF yells to Aqualad and Robin.

Robin and Aqualad , jump through and Aqualad kicks the thing that was holding the door open out and the door slams shut. While, Robin hacks into the doors system and emergency locks it so no one could get in, but they also couldn't get out.

"Guys, you might want to look at this." KF says while pushing a button that lights up a platform with a pod in the middle of it, and revealing that inside of it was a 5 year old boy!


	2. Chapter 2

"This isn't right!" Kid Flash said with disgust at what the people here were doing to a poor innocent boy.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad said in command.

"Right." Robin plugs in a cord but, the the entire computer as he starts to hack into it explodes keeping away the mysterious files in the boy in the pod.

"What happened!?" Aqualad and Kid Flash say while coughing from the smoke.

"I don't know." Robin says while coughing as well.

Then they hear the pod door open with a hissing sound. The 5 year old body inside begins to twitch and move, the his eyelids snap open to reveal a lively shade of blue. As he walks out of the pod, slowly toward the so called strangers, the 3 little heroes do so as well.

"Who are you guy? W-Where's my daddy?" the boy asks.

Aqualad slowly and carefully approaches the boy so as not to frighten him anymore,"My name is Aqualad and these are my friends Robin and Kid Flash."

The boy appeased by the names walks towards Aqualad and allows himself to be picked up.

With the boy safely in his arms all 3 boys head out the way they came, but not before KF ask the question they had all been wondering, "What are you doing here?"

The boys mouth opens to reply, but before he can say anything the entrance door explodes revealing the the telepathic genomorph that attacked them.

Then inside their head they hear a voice deep and resounding saying,"Put down the boy."

Out loud the boy tells the genomorph, "X it's okay their here to bring me to daddy." then to calm the genomorph down more he smiles sweetly.

The genomorph calms instantly and turns,"I shall show you the way out."

They were led outside without any trouble. Never heard of a secret base that was hard to get into but incredibly easy to get out of. The first thing the boys did was go to the Hall of Justice and once they had arrived safely they contacted the League with only one message.

'WE WENT TO CADMUS'


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello to the people who read my stories, for some reason I am unable to look at reviews at all anymore. Which saddens me greatly for I wish to know how my stories are going so far and if people have criticized me on how I write things. To those that have done so thank you for reading even if you didn't like it. To those that have liked my story...**

**Thank you very much. You are wonderful people 3**

**Now, there were a few things that I forgot to clarify in the first chapter:**

**1. Yes this will probably lead to Lex/Clark**

**2. The first chapter has almost the same exact dialogue as the real first episode. My reasons for that was I couldn't truly think of a proper beginning o my story and the first episode of Young Justice I just really really like.**

**That's all I really had to say now I hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter.**

* * *

Upon receiving the message from the three young partners of Aquaman,Flash, and Batman they were not very happy. Well, that's an understatement they were furious especially was the first to approach the three young boys ready to scold or more likely reprimand them for their actions. But, Robin seeing this coming because he has been in the same situation most likely stops Batman before he can get a word out.

"Before you yell at us, look." Robin said while moving out of the Justice Leagues line of vision for them to see the back of a little boy with black hair playing with Kid Flash.

The League wanting answers as to why or what this had to do with CADMUS looked to Robin. Although, Batman already had his suspicions on what the boy was doing here. He wasn't one of the best detectives in the world for nothing.

Robin began to explain," We found him in a pod on the 52nd floor of CADMUS",the League gave him shocked and surprised faces,"his name is Conner we freed him seeing how it was the right thing to do. But, what interests us right now is why he was down there in the first place and who this father he spoke of is."

Aqualad had brought Conner over in his arms and showed his face to the League for the first time...or was it? His face was incredibly familiar.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that he looks a lot like Superman did as a child?" Robin said as a side note.

Batman gave his partner a glare, not a like a 'OhMyGodImGonnaissMyPants' glare that he usually gave villains, but one that said 'When we get home you are so gonna get it'. Which caused Robin to shrink back a little.

While this silent conversation between the Gotham heroes was going virtually unnoticed, Superman was looking at the boy in shock.

'He looks exactly like I did when I was his age!' thought the kryptonian.

Superman watched as Aqualad knelt down to Conner to ask him a question,"Conner is this man", he pointed to Superman," your father?"

Everybody waited anxiously for the boys reply, even Robin and Batman did once they had stopped their so called 'mind fight'.

Conner merely shook his head," Uh-uh he's not my Daddy he's my Mommy!" he said in a voice that sounded to the others like what Aqualad just ask was too silly.

"M-Mommy?" Superman choked out.

Conner nodded his head in affirmation, then the doors to the Hall of Justice were burst open revealing a very calmly steaming Lex Luthor.

"Justice League last I heard taking someone's child, without there consent is kidnapping is it not?" he said before he walked past them and straight to Conner picking him up.

"Hello, my boy have they treated you well? They didn't hurt you did they?" Luthor asked worriedly.

Conner shook his head,"Nuh-uh tey were weawy nice daddy. Wabbie pwayed with me and Aqwuawad towd me bouts Atwantis! It was fun!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Let's all get one thing clear Lex Luthor the archenemy of Superman is the father of Conner!?" Kid Flash said in exasperation.

"Yes." Lex said simply.

"Okay, just making sure."

"Daddy I'm hungwy." Conner said while putting his little hand over his growling stomach.

"We'll go get some food after this, okay? Daddy has to talk with the Justice League about very important stuff." He put down Conner and pushed him toward the 3 sidekicks as to tell him to play while he talked.

"Now" he says while looking to the Justice League and sitting down,"what questions are nagging at your brains that need to be answered?"

The League also sat down and in a way circled around Luthor, the first to ask something was Batman.

"Is that boy a clone of Superman?"

Luthor seemed surprised at Batman's question, he apparently hadn't thought anyone would connect the dots so fast. But, oh well he would have been disappointed if he hadn't figured it out this fast any way.

"Yes, but your short a DNA donor Batman. I'll give you a hint, he happens to be the man you are looking at."

With the huge hint even Batman like the rest of the League had their eyes widen. They had certainly not been expecting that. With Batman's question answered, Superman decided to ask the question that had now began to nag on his mind. Even though the question itself was silly.

"Why am I the woman in the relationship?"

Lex burst out laughing and some of the leaguers snickered as well. While Superman blushed in embarrassment at being laughed at for a question he thought was really serious.

Lex calmed down and said," Really, Man of Steel? Did you think it would be me? Your a superhero, a role model, a lover of children, and cooking and you expect me to be the woman? Please Superman." and in a whisper that only Superman could hear," Not to mention you are quite the beauty if I do say so myself."

Superman blushed even more which shouldn't have been possible.

But then, Lex in all seriousness said loud and clear to everyone "Go meet your son Superman heaven knows he's been dying to meet you. He adores you even wants to be a superhero when he grows up."

Superman looked surprised at this and he looked over to where the 3 sidekicks and Conner were playing and smiled softly.

"Go say hello to him Clark. Go say hello to your son" Lex whispered.

And that's just what Superman was going to do.

* * *

Well, that's about all I'll post today! I hope you enjoyed it

Have a good night, a good morning, and a good life!

3 3


End file.
